pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E Lava Gloom Farmer
This is ooooooold. 00:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :It works though doesn't it. --DoA Master 00:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::it was archived for a reason. use build: Team - Ravenheart Gloom Runners Sir Nothing 01:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::I wrote that build....--DoA Master 06:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Why use a dual build when this is a solo build? Selket Shadowdancer 09:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::because the dual build can do the whole thing Sir Nothing 14:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Dual build can finish gloom, this can only clear like 2-3 mobs--Goldenstar 16:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :This is a strict farming build, and this is not like my other build build: Team - Ravenheart Gloom Runners. This farms 2-3-4-5 groups max. Takes about 5 min a run, --DoA Master 17:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Is it more profitable to simply run Gloom? What are the drops per hour on each? ···User_talk:Daññy 17:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::When i used to do this I would get a torment gem usually every 2-3 runs or so.-- 18:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::if this is more profitable then myb. i just assumed that completing the whole area would be much more profitable than just killing a few groups. Sir Nothing 00:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Take into mind that for clearing you get a guaranteed 2 gems and you can also run people for $$$$$ --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 00:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::my thoughts exactly Sir Nothing 02:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Running Foundry is worth a lot more. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 15:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Running stygian is the most cuz its impossible. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I direct you to Build:Team - 4 Man Veil Farm. It farms veil and leaves room for people you can run. Danny knows it works too. --DoA Master 18:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::^ though, didn't we decided you needed something additional for leftover hungers? ···User_talk:Daññy 20:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Don't give me that crap danny take a look at the build :P --DoA Master 19:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::wat? ···User_talk:Daññy 20:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::EoE probably. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::d. we ran this the other night and we still had 4 hungers that wouldn't die. :< had the full team. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You get a higher torment gem rate doing a full run tbh--Relyk 00:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :We didn't have the nuker Danny --DoA Master 20:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Why this rated in Great buidls directory is it even tested? :Of course its tested and thats why its in the great build section. — Balistic PvX 17:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Its crap to me tried it i die right before everybody else dies and i get no drops and there are allways 3-2 of them left no idea whats wrong r 8 lb all atributes r 10 asuran this build is shit :Everybody else? Meaning whom? The whisperers? or are you playing with other players. If it's the whisperers, you're supposed to let them die and don't charge in while they're fighting. If you are playing with other players, this is a solo build, and should not be used with a team. + ℓγssάή 22:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm running this with rank 4 LB and it doesn't seem possible to kill them. Do you need max rank?RuudVanPistolrooy 23:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::No. I farmed my lightbringer title doing this for my sin. was R2 when i stared.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"...And my axe"]] 23:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::build is nothing new, people were farming gloom before sf was buffed--Relyk 23:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) E/A Variant needs to be reviewd With R8 Lightbringer and 16 Fire Magic I haven't been able to kill any mobs. I'm lucky if even 1 or 2 things manage to get killed. I believe it needs to be reviewed since something may have been changed that renders this ineffective... possible the 33% less damage in SF is new since this was first written? :You're killing the wrong mobs. Life Guardian 06:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::This build doesn't work for E/A variant. I also have R8 Lightbringer and I can't kill the mobs the build page talks about. I am quite sure they are the right mobs. November 15, 2009 :::I would just like to say that the build on the page is not good. I tested that exact build an failed with r7. The better build would be: :::You also want to bring 2 heroes. One with Quickening Zephyr (so u dont have to wait for SF to recharge) and a paragon hero with incoming, fall back, and make haste. I also use Vocal Was Sogolon and Enduring Harmony. Use Fall Back/Incoming and Make Haste at the same time in HM to be able to break aggro. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ... would be nice to know which groups...and hm or nm...some kind of video maybe. 01:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) doesnt work anymore nm or hm they scatter regardless of what orderyou cast the skills in or what mode. Archive even lightbringer title on (im max) still following the methods arent working :Killing the wrong groups bro. Life Guardian 21:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) This build doesn't work. Doesn't kill them fast enough and a lot of them have HP left. Anyone else can kill the groups? :Yes. Life Guardian 04:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lol which mob??? there are countless mobs in this area...well could you pls be so kind and tell us the right one? comments like "You're Killing the wrong group" does not help much. Illoyon 05:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC)